Rival Explosives Personal Hygiene Brotherhood
by EDC83
Summary: One-Shot pre-series tag to S3E11: Mac Fallout Jack. My attempt to explain why their manniversary is 6 months after Mac and Jack met. This tale starts off light, picks up momentum, includes a typical MacGyver science-save, and takes a heavy turn. Warnings for language & tears. As always, I strive to stay true to the CBS canon, science, and medicine. Reviews always appreciated.


_AN: For those following my story, New Rules, I am still working on the next chapter and this story begged to be told in the meantime. Hope you enjoy!_

**Rival Explosives + Personal Hygiene + Brotherhood**

"Man, I know you're on your period but could you speed things along? Those insurgents are getting closer by the minute." Jack complained impatiently.

Mac gave Jack a long disdainful glare.

"Hey Princess, I know that I'm eye candy and all, but how about you return to disarming that thing so we can get out of here. Huh?!" Jack urged.

"Sometimes you're a real pain in the ass." Mac growled, returning to his work.

"Well ain't that the pot calling the kettle black." Jack quipped as shots rang out and bullets begin to skirt around them.

Jack returned fire and groaned loudly as a bullet grazed his thigh, "Mac!?"

"Yeah, done." Mac declared, stiffly getting up.

"Good. Let's go!" Jack ordered heading toward the passenger side of their Humvee and tossing Mac the keys.

"Jack, can't you drive? I already told you my stomach is killing me." Mac groused catching the keys.

"Dude, stop being such a girl! You gotta toughen up. I've driven all day. Besides, I just got shot so I think that trumps your tummy ache." Jack snapped.

"Are you okay? How bad is it?" Mac asked concerned as he started the Humvee and floored the gas, ignoring the sharp pain that tore through his right side with the motion.

"I'll live. Just a deep graze in the thigh, I think." Jack responded through gritted teeth since the jostling over rough terrain wasn't helping.

"Snakebite 11, what's your status?" Their commander inquired through the radio.

Jack reached for it, but Mac snatched it up and replied, "IED neutralized, but currently fleeing south from armed insurgents. Sergeant Dalton has been shot."

"Copy Snakebite 11. Launching a counter attack. Once you are clear, head southeast 23 klicks to the nearest Combat Support Hospital."

"Yes sir." Mac responded.

"Now why'd you have to go and tell Commander I got shot? I could have patched this up back and the base, I told you it was just a graze." Jack whined.

The whirl of the Blackhawk UH-60 blades were heard followed by the promised air attack. With their unfriendly tail gone, Mac started heading southeast to the nearest CSH. Each bump in the road, or what passed for a road rather, bothered Jack's thigh but sent agonizing pains through Mac's side. The desert sun beat down on top of them, only exacerbating the fever Mac didn't realize he had. Mac couldn't remember the last time he felt so miserable between the stomach pains and Jack's steady harassment this patrol. If Mac could go back in time, he'd have never mentioned feeling unwell to Jack.

Jack looked over at the kid, it had been four months since he extended his tour to serve as MacGyver's Overwatch. He didn't regret it; Mac was definitely a valuable U.S. asset. Jack really liked the kid, but boy could he be annoying sometimes. Like today, he was even slower than usual all day. Jack attributed it to the fact Mac skipped breakfast and lunch stating his stomach was bothering him. Of course the kid was sluggish, he was running on empty. Mac might be a genius about most things, but even Jack knew your body needed fuel to function.

Jack noticed the kid was white knuckling the steering wheel and spoke up, "Dude we're in the clear, how about you stop strangling that thing?"

"Yeah, uh, okay." Mac replied but didn't loosen his grip.

"Whatever man," Jack just rolled his eyes, "sometimes you're a weird dude."

"Well at least you finally got the gender right." Mac huffed out.

"It's not my fault you've been acting like a little…" Jack began.

"…We're here. Go get your thigh fixed up." Mac bluntly interrupted.

"Yeah, I'll do that. Meanwhile, you should visit the mess tent and find something to eat. You're downright bitchy." Jack suggested.

"I'm not…" Mac started.

"…hungry. Yeah, I know. Don't expect me to haul your ass back to base when you faint from low blood sugar or something." Jack griped.

"Believe me, I don't expect much of you." Mac snapped back.

"Whatever, I'm outta here." Jack stormed toward the triage building, smirking at the kid's comeback despite himself.

Mac sat in the Humvee for awhile feeling like a total ass for his expectations remark. As much as he dreaded it, he needed to apologize to Jack. Mac got out of the Humvee and started toward triage, each step caused excruciating spasms in his side but he finally made it. He walked in the door marked triage but Jack wasn't amongst the soldiers sitting in the waiting area.

A nurse came up to him and guided him behind a curtain to a small triage area, "So what seems to be the problem today, sweetie?"

"Oh no, I just brought in my partner. He was shot in the thigh. Sergeant Jack Dalton?" Mac corrected.

"Yes, he came through here," the nurse eyed the clearly ill soldier carefully, "But you'll still need to be triaged before I can let you back to see him. Hospital policy, you understand."

"Sure, okay I guess." Mac conceded.

"Good. I'm Nurse Ratched. I know unfortunate name, but I guess you'd understand that huh, Angus?" The nurse replied taking down the information from his dog tags before checking his vitals.

"Well your blood pressure is low and your pulse is high, so you're clearly dehydrated." Nurse Ratched frowned while waiting for the thermometer to sound, she could already feel the heat radiating off the poor kid.

"Hot, busy day. Probably didn't drink enough." Mac mumbled around the thermometer as it started beeping.

"Well, that doesn't explain a 105.7° fever. So how about you drop the tough guy routine and tell me what's really going on?" Nurse Ratched inquired maintaining stern eye contact.

"105.7°? I just thought it was the desert heat. My stomachs been bothering me for a few days, but today is the first day it's been real bad." Mac admitted.

"Umm hmm, let's get you back to a bed and have a doctor take a look. I'll put you next to your friend." Nurse Ratched advised guiding him further into the building to a room lined with beds.

"Thanks." Mac eased onto the bed, grateful to be off his feet.

"Go ahead and change into this." Nurse Ratched instructed handing Mac a hospital gown.

"Ugh, do I have to? You didn't make Jack change." Mac said noticing Jack was still in uniform.

"Come on Angus, every princess needs a beautiful gown." Jack teased.

"You leave your friend alone. He's a very sick young man." Nurse Ratched swatted at Jack.

"You're unbelievable probably already have every nurse in this place ready to mother you." Jack said shaking his head; Mac's slow and painful struggle out of his clothes and into the hospital gown was unseen by Jack.

A doctor arrived shortly after Mac was changed, "I'm Doctor Arnold. I understand you haven't been feeling well?"

"Hey, I've been waiting longer than he has and I was shot." Jack groused.

"Sergeant, in this hospital we treat the most serious injuries and illnesses first. Don't worry, we'll get to you." The doctor responded before closing the curtain between their beds.

"I understand you've been having some stomach pains the past few days. Lay back and let me take a look." Doctor Arnold instructed.

Mac laid back and answered the doctor's questions about how the pain began as the doctor continued his exam.

"Does it hurt when I press here?" Doctor Arnold asked.

"No." Mac replied, but when the doctor released the pressure Mac pushed away and let out a pained cry, "Okay, yeah, that really hurt."

"Rebound tenderness. I feel confident that coupled with your fever indicates you have appendicitis. I don't want to delay your treatment with further tests. Normally we'd want to try and bring your fever down before surgery, but 105.7° is dangerously high and indicates your appendix is close to rupturing. I recommend operating sooner rather than later." Doctor Arnold diagnosed.

"Surgery?" Mac gulped.

"First surgery?" Doctor Arnold asked gently.

"Yeah." Mac admitted.

"Appendectomies are very routine procedures. Your fever does put you at higher risk for complications. But in a war zone, it'll be the simplest surgery I perform today. I'll take very good care of you." Dr. Arnold assured.

"Thanks. Sorry." Mac mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"No worries. I'll have a nurse come and get you prepped." Dr Arnold stated and left to make the arrangements.

Jack sat on his bed feeling like a complete ass having overheard everything. He was at a total loss for what to say.

"Jack?" Mac called out.

"Yeah Mac?" Jack replied.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it when I said I didn't expect much of you. I was just pissed and in pain and…" Mac began.

"…Whoa, hold up hoss. I'm the one who should be apologizing. You told me you weren't feeling well and all I did was poke fun at you. I should have reported it and had you checked out. I mean the first thing you did after I told you I'd been shot was ask if I was okay and get me to medical. I should have done the same for you, but I didn't take you seriously and instead was annoyed with you most of the day for being sick. That's not cool. I screwed up and I'm really sorry."Jack admitted.

"It's okay." Mac replied.

"No man, it's not okay. It's wrong. You should, and I hope do, expect more from me." Jack answered sincerely struggling to keep his voice steady.

"I do. I don't know why I made that remark. I wish I'd never said it." Mac explained.

"I'd venture a guess you said it because you were hurt and I don't blame you. You were right, I was being an ass. Don't give it a second thought, okay. So, are we good?" Jack asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we're good." Mac confirmed.

"Alright! Now I just have to figure out how to explain to the commander how it is that I got shot but you somehow ended up in surgery." Jack sighed.

"Ugh, good luck with that one." Mac commiserated.

"Might as well get it over with. You got the radio over there?" Jack asked.

"Shit no, I left it in the Humvee!" Mac exclaimed.

"Great, so if he's been trying to reach up, he's already hot." Jack groused.

"Sorry, I'll go get it." Mac offered.

"You'll do no such thing, my man! Once they patch me up, I'll go get it and handle the commander. You are to just lay there and do nothing. Got it?" Jack instructed.

"Yeah, can do." Mac replied tiredly.

Two nurses arrived. One worked to clean and dress Jack's wound while the other established an IV for Mac and worked to prep him for surgery. Mac had just been wheeled back to the operating suite when a young flustered private approached holding a radio.

"Dalton, MacGyver… One of you better answer me this instant." Commander threatened.

"Thanks." Jack mouthed to the private who was relieved to hand off the radio.

"Dalton here, sir." Jack answered into the radio.

"Dalton, where the hell is MacGyver. There is a situation at your location and his skill set is required." Commander barked.

"Uh, that could be a problem. He was just taken back to surgery." Jack responded.

"WHAT!? I thought you were the one who was shot… Never mind, unless you want that hospital base blown to smithereens, go find him NOW!"Commander ordered.

"Sir, yes sir." Jack responded and hopped up sprinting the direction they'd wheeled Mac off.

Jack burst into the OR just as the anesthesiologist was about to put Mac to sleep, "Stop!"

Mac pushed the hand holding the mask away from his face and asked, "Jack, what's wrong?"

"Commander needs to speak with you urgently." Jack answered holding out the radio.

"I'll take that," Dr. Arnold grabbed the radio, "This is Major Arnold, M.D. Specialist MacGyver is about to undergo emergency surgery for a life-threatening condition so I'm afraid…"

"…Is he going to die in the next 20 minutes? Because a helicopter just landed at your CSH with General Thomas strapped in a bomb vest connected to the fuel tank. There isn't another EOD tech in range, so it's MacGyver or BOOM!" Commander interrupted.

"Copy that Commander, I'm on it." Mac replied having snatched the radio.

"You do realize that your appendix is also the equivalent of a time bomb at this point?" Dr. Arnold asked shocked.

"What choice do I have? We'll all die if I do nothing. Could I get a pair of scrub pants?" Mac replied.

"Nurse, get him the pants. We're going to have to leave your IV line in, but we'll disconnect you from the bags. If you disarm the device, we're going to have to rush you back to surgery. You're fever has already climbed to 106.4°." Dr. Arnold advised.

Jack and Doctor Arnold had to help Mac into the scrub pants. Jack stuck close by Mac as they made their way out to the hospital's landing area, ready to lend a steady hand or take his weight entirely if needed. Waves of regret washed over Jack as he could now clearly see how excruciating each step was for Mac. Mac slid inside the chopper to examine the bomb vest.

"What the hell!? I asked for a senior bomb tech. You don't even look old enough to be a senior in high school!" General Thomas balked.

"Well sir, I'm the only EOD specialist here so how about you trust me to do my job." Mac offered, sweat beading down his face.

"Go ahead kid. Just try not to kill me! You look as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." General Thomas groused.

Mac took out his knife and carefully sliced the fabric of the vest to examine the wiring, "It's a crude build. I think I can get it off of you, but I won't be able to diffuse it in the next 16 minutes and 37 seconds."

"Well get it off me and we'll make a run for it." General Thomas ordered.

"I'm afraid that won't work sir. The bomb's connected to the chopper's fuel tank. There isn't time for anyone to get clear and this entire hospital will be destroyed with no survivors." Mac explained.

Mac looked around beginning to formulate a plan, realizing a hospital must stock pile plenty of soap and hygiene products. Jack noticed a glint of metal nearby. The chopper pilot raised a gun aiming it toward Mac. Jack swiftly took up his rifle and dropped the man; upon closer examination it turned out to be a terrorist in military uniform.

Mac nodded his thanks before addressing the crowd standing around, "I have an idea, but I'm going to need a lot of help. I need copper wire, the largest steel drum you have on base, and all the baking soda, soap, shampoo, and shaving cream you can find."

The crowd began to disperse and gather the requested supplies.

"Jack, do you know how many gallons this bird holds?" Mac asked.

"I'd say roughly about 65." Jack answered examining the helicopter.

Mac eyed the supplies that hospital staff had rounded up and pointed to the 100 gallon stainless steel drum that had been brought up, "There, I need you all to fill that drum with soap, shampoo, shaving cream, and baking soda. Bring that copper wire over here to me. I need someone to work on removing the fuel tank from this chopper. Does anyone know how?," when Mac was met with silence he continued, "Alright, I can walk someone through it. Anyone with mechanical aptitude?"

"I'll do it," Jack spoke up, "I know my way around a chopper and my dad and I have worked on cars together for years."

"Okay, start by removing that panel. Be careful not to cut or pull any of this wiring," Mac showed Jack what the bomb wiring looked like, "There should be a tool kit in…"

"Yeah, I know." Jack interrupted grabbing the kit.

"Good. Just let me know when you need guidance. You've got this Jack." Mac encouraged.

"Will do. Hey Mac, you know there's no one I'd trust more in this situation than you buddy." Jack replied.

"Alright General, I'm going to use this copper wire to create jumpers from each wire on the left side of your vest to the same wire on the right. This will allow me to cut the wires up the back and slide this thing off of you without disconnecting the circuitry and setting off the bomb." Mac explained.

"And what's that for?" The general asked indicating the drum being filled by various nurses, doctors, and soldiers.

"There are too many fail-safes to disconnect the bomb from the fuel tank in time. So we're going to remove the fuel tank and drop it and the vest into the drum, seal it, and send it over that hill. The baking soda and potassium carbonate in the personal hygiene products should help contain the blast." Mac explained while he quickly created the jumpers on the vest.

Mac took an excruciating breath as white hot pain shot through his stomach lightening style, but stayed focused on his work. Mac finished his last jumper and in one quick movement sliced up the back of the bomb vest and gently removed it from around the general.

"I'm going to help Jack finish disconnecting the fuel tank. Maybe you could assist in filling that drum? We're down to under seven minutes." Mac ordered more than asked General Thomas.

General Thomas opened his mouth to speak to the soldier's insubordination, but really looked at the kid that just saved his ass and thought better of it. He noticed the EOD tech was dressed in a hospital gown and scrub pants, his hair was dripping wet with sweat, and the kid looked totally spent. General Thomas just nodded and headed toward the drum to assist. Mac laid the vest gently down on the ground as he kneeled beside Jack and they worked together to remove the fuel tank from the chopper.

Mac started to help Jack lift the disconnected tank when another bolt of pain hit and he grabbed his side and couldn't suppress an anguished cry as his knees buckled.

"It's ok Mac. I've got this, remember?" Jack assured before calling over a couple of guys to help lift the tank and attached vest.

"Okay, set it gently in the steel drum. If some of the soap mixture sloshes out that's ok. Just secure the lid and send it over that hill." Mac instructed indicating a nearby cliff.

Mac heard the drum barreling down the cliff, a muffled boom a minute later, followed by cheers. Next Mac felt soft arms wrap around him and a chin resting delicately on his shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you, Angus."

Mac turned his head and with immediately recognition choked out, "Mom?"

"Yeah baby, it's me." She gently replied.

"Does this mean that I'm dead?" Mac asked.

"No, not yet anyway. But we do need to have a serious talk."

"What about?" Mac inquired sounding like her five year old boy worried about getting in trouble.

"About why you joined the Army." She answered.

"Mom, I know it's a dangerous job, especially working EOD. But I can make a real difference here, solve real problems facing soldiers. Besides, appendicitis could just have easily hit back in the states at MIT or working in some lab." Mac justified.

"All of that is true. I'm proud of your service and I'd be worried about you no matter what you were doing. But I know why you really enlisted. When your grandfather called telling you about the passing of his old army buddy, you realized that Grandpa wouldn't live forever and that scared you. You didn't want to be left alone. So you enlisted and signed on for one of the most dangerous duties possible, thinking you might beat Grandpa to the grave. Sweetie, that was so incredibly selfish and short-sighted. Selfish because children and grandchildren aren't supposed to die first; you are our legacy. A legacy that will go on to save countless lives, but you have to choose life for yourself. Short-sighted because you are depriving yourself of the opportunity to build and discover your family. There are all kinds of families and they don't have to be born of blood or marriage. If you think about it, you'll realize you already have two brothers in your life and I promise there is so much more to come."

"I'm sorry Mom, I just…" Mac trailed off at a loss for words, realizing that no one knows you like your mother.

"It's okay baby, even geniuses are allowed to make mistakes."

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

After watching the barrel explode, Jack turned back to see Mac slumped lifeless against the chopper.

"Mac!" Jack shouted sprinting for his friend as Dr. Arnold and several nurses and orderlies joined him.

"Come on people, let's get him cleaned up and to surgery immediately. This soldier just saved all our lives and I'll be damned if we let him die as a way of thanks!" Dr. Arnold declared.

Jack followed Mac's stretcher as far as the nurses would let him and then found himself sitting on the bunk Mac had occupied earlier.

General Thomas approached Jack and asked, "So what happened that your buddy was here in the hospital anyway?"

"Appendicitis of all things. He's an EOD tech in the middle of a war zone and it's his own body that's trying to kill him." Jack shook his head.

"Well, he's a hell of a soldier! That was truly impressive. What's his name? I'd like to put him in for a bronze star." General Thomas replied.

"Specialist Angus MacGyver, Sir." Jack answered.

"That's MacGyver? Damn, he really lives up to the hype! You two clearly work well as a team. I'll be putting in a good word with your commander."General Thomas patted Jack on the shoulder before leaving to make some phone calls.

"Thank you, Sir." Jack answered not even realizing the general had left.

Jack sat alone hoping and praying the kid would be okay. He didn't think he could live with himself otherwise. Jack looked at the time, 19:03. It'd been more than 12 hours since Mac had first mentioned not feeling well. Why didn't he just get the kid checked out immediately or at least at when the kid refused lunch? Jack berated himself for the incessant teasing he'd put Mac through all day and how annoyed he'd been with the kid. Then he thought about the complete faith and trust they shared as they worked side by side to disconnect that fuel tank. That was the moment it clicked for Jack, Mac was his little brother in every way that mattered. That's how Mac managed to be grating on his nerves one second and the person Jack put complete faith in the next. Mac was family and Jack promised himself in that moment that if the kid pulled through they'd be celebrating this manniversary every year to come. Jack was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Doctor Arnold at his side until the man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Doc, how is he?" Jack asked jumping to his feet.

"Unfortunately, he's in critical condition. By the time we got him on the table, his appendix was already perforated. We removed the appendix and cleaned out his abdomen the best we could without switching to an open procedure with an increased likelihood of infection. We inserted a PICC line and have him on strong antibiotics but the risk of an infected abscess or inflamed gastric lining is quite high. He still has a serious fever, but we expect that will start to come down with the antibiotics and ice packs. At this point, it's just a waiting game. Believe me when I tell you, he is getting the best possible care we can provide." Doctor Arnold explained.

"Thanks. When can I see him?" Jack asked.

"He'll be in recovery while we gauge the after-effects of the anesthesia, then we're moving him to the bed in that room. We have it set up with air conditioning and use it as an ICU. Feel free to go ahead and gather his things and take a seat in there if you'd like." The doctor explained indicating a door in the corner of the room.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

Mac walked through the majestic forest hand and hand with his mom. It's beauty was unlike anything he'd ever seen before and he was filled with complete serenity and joy, free of any pain or worry. The nearest he'd ever come to this feeling was standing outside just before a storm. The next thing he knew, he was standing in the middle of a waterfall facing his mother. The 180° past the water around her were nothing but awe-inspiring landscapes of tundras, forests, lakes, beaches, and so forth. Wanting to see more he spun around, but the 180° beyond the water behind him were different. He saw various snapshots of people he knew. His grandfather giving a nurse in the assisted living facility a hard time, Bozer animatedly directing on a make-shift film set, Frankie in the MIT lab extracting DNA from her centrifuged blood samples, his father hunkered over building something, Charlie removing his bomb disposal suit having successfully disarmed an IED, Carlos with other Green Berets in some sort of intense negotiation, Fred sitting in his cabin picking at his banjo, and Jack sitting with his head bowed next to a hospital bed somewhere.

Mac gasped when he realized it was his hospital bed, "Is this real?"

"Of course it is Angus. These are the lives of your friends and family right now. What you can't see is the future. There is a life path for each of these individuals, but your death would alter not only those paths, but the paths of people you haven't even met. I told you earlier that you're not dead yet, but you have to choose life. It is your choice, Angus." His mom explained.

Mac spun around, staring at the images beyond the waterfall. He felt so calm here and the draw of the landscapes beyond his mother were enticing. He examined the scenes behind him, quickly dismissing the idea that his father's life would be seriously impacted by his death. Sure Frankie, Carlos, Charlie, and Fred would be sad to hear that he died, but he couldn't imagine it would change their lives that much. Mac didn't doubt that his grandpa would be devastated and it probably wasn't fair to him. Then again, Mac was equally sure there wasn't much path left to alter. Then there was good ole Boz. He remembered constructing homemade fireworks and setting them off with his new friend in the fifth grade. It was the first time he'd felt truly happy after his Mom passed. Bozer had basically been his rock growing up. Bozer would undoubtedly have a difficult time with his death. Mac reached his hand through the waterfall toward Boz, but recoiled when painful awareness shot through him causing his ears to ring and vision to go white. Mac recalled Bozer's mom telling him about Joshua when Mac had found a picture of Bozer and his little brother. Boz never talked about it though. His friend was so full of exuberance that Mac concluded if Boz could come to terms with his little brother's death once and rediscover a love for life, surely he could do it twice. Lastly there was Jack. Had it not been for Jack, Mac's fate may have been sealed months ago. Would Jack blame himself for Mac's death? Worse, would Jack get reassigned and be killed in action because Mac wasn't there to diffuse an explosive? Mac studied the image carefully; Jack looked devastated. The man had extended his tour to keep watch over Mac. They'd only known each other 6 months, but Mac realized he'd come to think of Jack as a big brother. Again, Mac reached through the water and was met with the same blinding light, tinnitus, and pain as before.

"That hurts." Mac moaned.

"I know baby, pain is a part of life. Without pain though, life would be taken for granted. You wouldn't be able to appreciate the joy and laughter of the good times without knowing the pain and agony of the bad. Angus, you can't stay in limbo forever. You need to choose while it's still your choice to make." His mom whispered comfortingly.

The idea of forfeiting the choice altogether was momentarily appealing. Mac examined the hospital scene once more and noticed a tear slide down Jack's cheek as the man spoke to Mac, but Mac couldn't hear what was being said over the rush of the waterfall. Mac turned back to his mother and hugged her tightly, "I've missed you so much."

"I know, sweetie." His mom confirmed.

"I love you, always have." Mac whispered releasing the embrace and turning to step through the waterfall toward life.

"I'm so proud of the man you've become, Angus. I love you, always have." Mac heard his mom call, he turned to see her walking back into eternity.

MacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMacMac

"We'll keep him on life support as long as we can spare the ventilator. With the battle heating up, there may come a time when we have to reassign it to a soldier with higher odds of survival. It's been eight days and while his fever is down significantly, he's showed no signs of life." Dr. Arnold regretfully advised Jack.

"He just needs more time! You owe him that! Everyone is this DAMN place owes him that! I'll manually pump oxygen into his lungs myself if I have to!" Jack bit out angrily, unable to see the wet eyes of every staff member in earshot.

"I'd give him all the time in the world if we had the resources. If the fighting wasn't so heavy, we'd have already transferred him to a long term care facility and wouldn't be having this conversation." Dr. Arnold retreated leaving Jack alone with his friend.

Jack was spent. Commander had already tried to recall him to base, but Jack refused stating the terms of his extended service were conditional on being Mac's Overwatch and he had the paperwork to prove it. Fortunately that was true and there really wasn't any action the Commander wanted take against Jack for his insubordination.

"Come on brother, I need you to pull through for me. You haven't told me much about your life, but I'd bet there are a lot of other people that need you too. You're an easy kid to love." Jack encouraged tearfully.

Mac heard Jack's voice as if through a tunnel, touched that Jack thought of him as a brother too. Then Mac was assaulted by pain. His whole body jerked in agony and he realized he was choking. He fought against it panicked, but determined to live for his brother.

Jack was startled when Mac's body seemed to convulse and start gagging. Jack didn't know what was going on and worried this might be the end, then he saw Mac's hands reaching for the ventilation tube and Jack reached out grabbing his hand.

"Help! I need help in here!" Jack called through the slightly cracked door.

Nurse Ratched came running in to assist and, quickly taking in the scene, exclaimed, "Doctor! He's fighting the vent!"

"What's that mean?" Jack questioned desperately.

Nurse Ratched spared Jack a slight smile, "It means he's breathing on his own."

Jack slumped back relieved as Dr. Arnold rushed to Mac's side and instructed, "Alright soldier, we'll get this tube out of your throat, I need you to try and cough for me though."

Mac coughed weakly at first and then more harshly as the doctor began extubating him. Jack winced at the pained expression that crossed Mac's face during the process.

"Shh, you're okay now. Here, this will help with the soreness." Nurse Ratched assured as she spooned an ice chip into Mac's mouth.

Mac sucked the ice chip down gratefully, cracked his eyes open, and weakly reached for more.

"Alright, not too fast or you'll get sick." Nurse Ratched warned giving him another ice chip.

Mac sucked it down and heavily laid back against his pillow exhausted.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?" Dr. Arnold asked.

Mac took a moment to do a quick mental inventory of his body before answering, "Like I was caught in a concussive blast."

"That sounds about right. Nurse, give him 10cc's of Morphine," Dr. Arnold responded, "It'll take some time, but you're going to be just fine."

The nurse injected the medication into his IV and quickly did a check of his vitals. Satisfied that their patient was stable, Nurse Ratched and Dr. Arnold exited, leaving Mac and Jack alone in the small room.

"Hey Mac, you really had me worried there. I can't tell you how good it is to see those baby blues again. I've never had to keep hospital vigil over my brother before. How about you do me a favor and not put me through that again?" Jack spoke gently, his voice full of love and eyes shinning with unshed happy tears.

"I'll do my best." Mac whispered hoarsely.

"Well, knowing you, that's more than good enough." Jack smiled.

"Jack, I love you too brother." Mac spoke softly before the Morphine pulled him into a restful sleep.

Jack smiled letting the tears of joy roll unabated down his cheek. Jack suddenly felt as if he'd been wrapped in a blanket of serenity and love. For the first time in more than a week, Jack knew everything would be just fine.

_AN: I've read some truly great MacGyver appendicitis stories in the FanFic realm, but couldn't resist adding my own! Reviews are super helpful and encouraging. _


End file.
